Duas Semitas
by MaryeaZeath
Summary: So, Bella's a straight-laced average girl with non stalker-ish tendencies living a normal life. Edward's a ruthless my-way-or-the-highway sorta guy living the spoilt and very opposite life. So when he proposes she can't say no - not because she doesn't want to but because she literally can't. What's a girl to do when her should be prince charming seems more like the big bad wolf?
1. Prologue

So here's my re-do of _Emotionally Frozen _(5381740)

Something's are very different, some things are the same. But the basic plot line remains.

* * *

Disclaimer - I in no way own the character. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

Prologue

A Fork in the road.  
That's quite a funny saying, makes me think of actual Forks _on_ the road.  
But that's not the point here, see everyone faces 'forks' whether they be literally on the road or figuratively.  
Mine was figuratively.

The thing with one-way forks that have no label is that once you choose which way you want to go, there may not be a way back for a long time or at all.  
And if you chose the wrong or more bumpier road, well, you're screwed.

So here I was at a fork – one seemed safe but wasn't the other wasn't safe but seemed so.  
I've always liked to think of myself as a level headed and logical person. One who thought out every action, word, and situation. One who liked to play it safe – so safe that there were no chances of getting burnt ever.

It's not my fault, I got it from my dad.  
You know, after my mom ran away and then promptly died in a car crash.  
Yup story of my life, abandoned by my mother at age seven – only three days before her death.  
Pity really, after all the money she saved and the effort she put in that three-line note she left behind.

So yeah, maybe I didn't know how to let my walls down or how to open up to someone in a non-platonic sorta way.  
Maybe I really didn't know love other than the easy friend or family type.

Dad did always say to keep either my head or feet in the clouds, while the other stays rooted on the ground.  
Thing was I didn't know which was which right now.

Coming back to my fork – one path would let me leave. Leave al this behind and forget it like some awful nightmare.  
The other path – yeah, that would lead me to staying with _him _forever. It would lead to me having to fall for _him_.  
But then again some small part of me said it was already too late, that I had already fallen for _him_. But that wasn't possible was it?

Honestly I don't know what I feel.  
Is this what love is supposed to be, or is it something else.  
Something like lust or a twisted form of Stockholm Syndrome?  
All I know is that it wouldn't be logical, or even right for me to love _him_.

Sometimes choosing a certain path can lead to another more complicated fork.  
Like this one, the one that says 'Do you love Edward Cullen? Take right for yes and left for no'.

Yeah, I was screwed.  
If only they were _forks on the road_.

* * *

So thoughts?


	2. Of New Starts and Happy Times

Chapter 1: Of New Starts and Happy Times

* * *

Hey guys, so here's the first official re-done chapter.  
I'll try to get the rest uploaded as soon as I can.

So I can't wait for you guys to tell me what you think - of the old, the new, and the overall plot

Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

2008

As I sat by my desk, completing yet another assignment and listening to the faint pitter patter of the rain, I once again got that eerie feeling. The one where the hair on your back stands on end and you can almost swear that there is someone watching you, yeah that one.

I had been getting this feeling many times since I had started studying at Seattle for my degree in English Literature.

Having been friends with Alice Brandon since kindergarten, it had been a relatively easy decision for us to attend the University of Washington together without the worry of getting stuck with possibly difficult roommates.

So as soon as senior year was over we packed up our stuff, dumped it in Mrs. Brandon's SUV and relocated ourselves to a small two bedroom apartment right next to campus. We were still thick as thieves and right now Alice was majoring in fashion design.

I always told Alice whenever I got this feeling, and she always brushed it off saying that all the thriller novels that I had read were getting to me. And each time I promptly reminded her that I didn't read thrillers.

I got of my desk and made my way to my bedroom window, looking outside everything seemed normal. It was just another evening, dark and rainy. I glanced at my side table alarm clock, seeing that it was already ten pm. Alice should be coming home anytime now from her blind date, unlike me she liked to play the field.

I had only ever gone out once and that had turned out to be a huge fiasco in itself. Needless to say, we never made it to the second date. And thus I remained, a lady with her honor intact who had never had the pleasure to even get to first base.

The hair on my neck rose as I once again got the feeling that I was being watched. I looked out the window again, trying to find something that looked out of place or suspicious, but like before I ended up with nothing. I still couldn't shake off the feeling.

I closed the curtains, turning my back to the window. Maybe a little sleep would do the trick.

* * *

2010

Today was the day.  
Today was the day my suffering would end.  
Today was the day I finally got my degree and then I'd be another average (hopefully working) citizen.

Alice had tried to wake me up twelve hours prior to the occasion, just to get me all dolled up for the occasion.  
So being the dignified lady that I am, I flipped her the finger, mumbled incoherently and kicked her out of my room with the promise that she would only wake me up again at a more sensible time with some black gold. Snuggling into bed, I was out in seconds.

So here I am, a head and cape in a sea of heads and capes waiting for the dean to call out my name just so I can walk across the stage, collect my degree, give my best Colgate smile, and force the greater population of the audience who don't give a fuck about me to be happy for me. Alice was sitting in another part of the auditorium entirety, what with both of us being parts of different departments.

As soon as the ceremony was over, and I had been elbowed by other more enthusiastic graduates I made my way towards where my dad and the Brandon's were supposed to be waiting for Alice and I.

Trying to make my way to the opposite end of the auditorium proved to be a very hard and time consuming task what with all the other families exchanging congratulations and being stopped to be congratulated and questioned about future plans. It was in the midst of all this that I once again felt like I was being watched, but this time it was prickling as if the source was closed.

I looked around me, trying to find the source, but apparently no one seemed to be even remotely interested in me. But then again this was a graduation ceremony with some few thousand people, so maybe the whole thing was just my imagination. Convincing myself as such proved to be harder since I constantly got the feeling that I was under someone's scrutiny.

Almost at my destination, my eyes found beautiful green ones. To call them beautiful green eyes would be an understatement. They were more they were more like breathtaking emeralds than eyes, and I was lost in them somewhere deep. Shaking my head and clearing all coherent and incoherent thought from my head, I looked around the eyes to the face.  
Again I was rendered speechless.

Beyond those eyes was a perfectly straight nose, prominent cheek bones, a perfectly chiseled pointy jaw, and a beautiful unusual shade of floppy messy bronze hair. Looking further down, I was not disappointed to find that even though he wore a snugly fitting T and black jeans his body seemed perfectly toned. Yup, when God was giving out good looks he was probably one of the first ones in line. Looking back into his eyes I was surprised to find that they were shining with pride and some other emotion that I could not name. I was working up the courage to walk up to him when I heard someone calling my name.

I snapped my head towards the source, only to find Alice skipping, more like dancing, towards me. As she came to stand beside me I turned my head back to where I had seen him only a few minutes ago, but as my crappy luck would have it, he was nowhere to be seen. I tried to scan the crowd for that peculiar and unusual shade of bronze hair but considering the vast amount of people in the room it's no surprise I came up empty handed.

_Who the fuck was he?_

* * *

Present Day

I looked out of the classroom window as I thought about the last two years.

It had now been two years since my graduation day, and I still couldn't get those beautifully breathtaking green eyes or the face attached to it out of my mind.

After getting my degree, and many good references from my professors I had been successful in finding a job even in this economic situation. While at times the future did seem bleak and for a while I thought that maybe I would end up jobless, I finally got the call I'd been waiting for.

I'd always wanted to be a teacher, helping shape tomorrows nation and everything. So now I was a very proud AP English teacher with some very bright going-to-be-tomorrows-citizens in my class.

But back to the point, which had been my ever growing obsession with the guy with the emerald eyes. It didn't help that I had to see a very similar yet different pair every day at school. Mrs. Rosalie Cullen-McCarty, a woman who should be on the runways but was busy starring in the fantasies of teen boys and physics nerd extraordinaire, had eerily similar eyes. So, yes forgetting had proved to be difficult.

She was married to Emmett McCarty, his family owned two cellular companies -which had now spread through the US to the whole world. So she was super rich and beautiful yet she taught drooling hormonal teen boys, all because she claimed that this was her passion.

I had met Emmett on various occasions, and each time he had treated me like I was his own sister- big bone crushing bear hugs, protecting me from men who looked at me wrong and the occasional shoulder to cry on. It was hard to not love him; he had a happy and cheerful personality, he may look huge from the outside but he was just a big teddy bear on the inside.  
Rosalie and Emmett were perfect for each other and one day they would surely make great parents.

Rosalie's brother Jasper Cullen was a downright southern gentleman, a child psychologist and the kind of guy that could get a woman to open up her legs with just a smile. Rosalie had tried to set us up on dates, but it only took one date to prove that while we got along great we were better off as friends.

Alice and I still live together, granted we had given up that small two room apartment for a more spacious and luxurious one. Even though we were both very busy in our lives, what with my school and her being a personal shopper we still made time to hang out and reconnect at least weekly – whether this be in front of our TV with our good friends _Ben & Jerry's_ or somewhere outside. Recently though we had been spending a lot more time together, what with her giving up on finding the right guy and all. An after taste of going on one too many bad dates, regardless she claimed she just wished to take a step back and enjoy life as a single woman.

Looking down at my desk I realized that the papers I had intended to grade during my free were still waiting for my attention, and the bell was only minutes from ringing. Giving up on the idea entirely I started to pack up my bag, I mean the students aren't the only people that look forward to the weekend. Hearing the sound of kids rushing by my room because they had been released early was no surprise, specially when only a few seconds later in my doorway stood Rosalie herself.

"You still coming tonight Swan?" she asked. Mrs. Cullen, Rosalie's mother, held family dinners monthly and for some inexplicable reason she always invited me around as well.

"Where else would I go?" I tease her, because no one can say no to Mama C. I mean the woman smothers you in maternal love, amazing food, and all round happiness.

"Haha, indeed, where else would you go? Remember my cousin Edward's going to be there too, remember to be on your best behavior," she sing-songed as she left the room skipping, not before she caught sight of my one finger salute.

I laughed at her antics, she may be great at teaching kids, but she surely knew how to act like one of them too.

* * *

So share your thoughts and opinions please?  
And since we've established that I suck, can I admit that I don't have a Beta and I lost contact with my last Beta?  
If anyone's interested please PM me.

Thanks  
M


	3. Of Meetings and Troubles

Chapter 2: Of Meetings and Troubles

* * *

Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Punctuality was never my thing, never had been and probably never would be. Really, I even entered the world later than I should've by like two weeks. So to no one's surprise, and everyone's expectancy, I was the last one to arrive at the Cullen mansion.  
Gracefulness was never my thing either – so it's not alarming to say that as soon as Jasper opened the door I quite literally fell _on_ him.

"See, women do fall for Jasper all the time," came the booming and inappropriately loud voice of Emmett.  
"Hence his single status," Rose replied dryly, as she passed the foyer to the dining room with a tray of something that very closely resembled and smelt like lasagna. To Rosalie being single was nothing short of a crime, having found her _'ultimate bliss' _in Emmett she believed it was her duty to help others find it too.  
Yeah, bullshit.

"You keep them falling Jasper while I go and try to help Mama C," I cheekily muttered at him as I stood up and brushed myself off. For a second I thought he hadn't heard me until I heard his not so quiet and classy snort.

As is usual Esme greeted me with a huge end entirely too emotional hug, and then promptly told me to herd everyone else in to the dining room since there was nothing to help with. I didn't even make it half way when Emmett having had waited enough came barreling through to greet me in one of his bone crushing hugs.  
The thing with Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Rosalie's father and Mama C's husband, was that he was a genius. Like a save-the-world-and-not-break-a-sweat type of genius. Each time I'd been over for dinner, he'd have to be separately fetched from his study after everyone else had already taken their seat. This time it wasn't any different, and as Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I patiently waited I couldn't help but notice that the table had been set for seven and not the usual six.

"I can't wait for you to meet Edward, he's a total introvert but he's totally your type of guy." Rosalie whispered to me smirking, answering my unasked question.  
"He's a doctor like dad, and when he does visit it's hard to separate them from each other." She continued. I really wasn't interested in this guy, and I was about to tell her as such when Mama C entered the room with Papa C in tow.

"Nice to see you again Bella, it's been a long time since you last came." He said as he sat himself down.  
"Just been a little busy with a little of this and tha.." I tried to reply, as I lifted my head to look at the man entering the room now.

And yeah.  
_Holy shit on a stick.  
_It was that guy, you know the one I mentioned earlier.  
The guy that I'd been obsessed with since my graduation.  
The guy that enchanted me with his eyes.  
Yeah it was him, in the flesh.  
And he was looking right at me.

Apparently subtlety isn't my think either, because Papa C noticed I wasn't paying attention to him any longer.  
"Well, Bella I'd like to introduce you to my nephew Edward Cullen." He chuckled, "and Edward this is Isabella Swan a friend of Rosalie and a recent attachment to the Cullen family."

Was it coincidence that the only empty seat was the one in front of me? Rosalie's not so subtle nudge told me otherwise, sneaky little thing she was.  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet the lady I've heard _so much_ about," Mr. Voodoo Eyes said as he took his seat, with a very lopsided and could've-been-striking smirk. A smirk that said he wasn't being completely honest, a smirk that said that there was much more to that greeting. I didn't like his smirk.  
Deciding to not worry about it right now, I plastered the politest smile I could and nodded my head as if to say likewise.

Dinner continued to be an interesting affair. Numerous times I caught _Edward _staring at me, and each time he would only hold my gaze unabashedly until I'd break it. And each time his stare made me feel; it made me feel all sorts of things.  
It made me feel excited and apprehensive.  
It made me feel special and like prey.

And I knew, that this guy was trouble.  
A very dangerous and sensual type of trouble.

* * *

Yeah, I know this was pretty short but this was a logical place to end it.  
The next chapter should be up pretty shortly.  
The chapter un-Betad so I apologize for any mistakes

And I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, followed and favorited _Duas Semitas.  
_It means a lot to me, and really that is the biggest incentive of all  
So please keep the reviews coming, I wanna hear (or read) it all - the good, the bad and the _meh._

xox  
M


End file.
